Couplings are used in compressed air system to interconnect various system components, such as air compressors, piping, and end use devices, such as hand held tools. In some applications, it is desirable to have a coupling that provides more freedom of movement between system components than what is provided by a rigid connection. For example, an orbital coupling can be provided between a compressed air hose and a pneumatic tool to allow an operator to more easily manipulate the tool. Although swivel couplings are known, improvements are desired as many prior art swivel couplings do not provide a sufficient degree of relative movement, leak excessively, and/or require significant force to induce relative movement at the location of the orbital.